


83｜沙漠玫瑰

by qwertxxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 4





	83｜沙漠玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。

金希澈 x 朴正洙

現實向

**我的心是荒漠，你是那黃沙漫天中僅有的一朵玫瑰。**

**01**

金希澈睜開眼。

室內一片昏暗，光害嚴重的城市沒有星星。他猜想現在應該是深夜，總是車水馬龍的路口現在靜悄悄的，非常偶爾地才有一兩輛車子呼嘯而去的聲音。

他面無表情瞪著天花板好一會兒，無限蔓延的黑讓他無法聚焦於其中一點，直到肩頸因他長時間沒有更換的姿勢發出抗議，他才動作謹慎地翻身下床。

空調的溫度調得很低，冷空氣從腳底一路爬升，席捲而來。身子離開被窩時金希澈不由自主地打了個冷顫，轉身進浴室。

擦著濕淋淋的頭髮出來時外頭還是黑壓壓一片，眼睛適應了黑暗後倒也不構成阻礙。他前陣子剪過頭髮，好像又長長了，瀏海被他用毛巾壓得亂糟糟的。

在地上踩到了空調遙控器，他眯著眼看著上頭按鈕，將溫度調高了一度。

打的車應該差不多來了。

他將散落一地的衣物扔到淋浴間外的洗衣籃，順手將半濕不乾的毛巾掛回吊桿，赤著腳走回房間時拉上了整晚沒拉的窗簾。

他喜歡亮，那人習慣暗，彼此遷就的結果是上床時窗簾被拉了開，月光映在那人起伏的身軀上像一道柔和的光芒。

他走到床邊。那人習慣性地縮在床的一側，即使另一側空空蕩蕩也不曾越界。裹著柔軟被褥睡得深沈，他替他捋好被角，收走床頭櫃的玻璃水杯。

他走出小區門口，順手將藥盒扔進一旁花圃。

**02**

錄完影趕去練習室時已經是下午了，金希澈推開門就看見李赫宰申東熙兩人站在電腦前認真討論的身影，以及一旁隨著新歌節拍搖頭晃腦的李東海、肩膀夾著一隻手機還一邊用電腦打字的崔始源。

金鐘雲坐在椅子上玩著自拍，看見自己身影乖乖喊了聲哥，拍了拍身邊的椅子。金鐘雲一直在節食，整個人瘦骨嶙峋的，說實在的也佔不了多大空間。

「你哥呢？」

「那裡。今天一整天都這樣，病懨懨的。」

「叫李東海去啊。」

「去了，讓哥趕回來了。」

都是認識十幾年的人了，看似沒頭沒腦的對話足夠金希澈理解目前狀況。金鐘雲又低頭玩起手機，他沿著弟弟剛才指的方向看過去，朴正洙正坐在沙發上閉目養神。

朴正洙最近又把頭髮染深了，與原本的酒紅色揉成深沈濃郁的咖啡色，在練習室蒼白的燈光下，整個人像一尊孤獨的雕像，隔絕了旁人的嘈雜。

金希澈趿拉著拖鞋走過去。

在朴正洙身旁坐下時那人沒有張眼。被口罩掩住大半個臉看不清臉上神情，卻依然掩蓋不了渾身散髮的疲憊。大概是嗅到了他護手霜過於猖狂的香氣，朴正洙柔柔開口：希澈？

嗯。他回答。

朴正洙閉眼伸手在身旁摸索，撈出一瓶開過的運動飲料遞過去。金希澈扭開瓶蓋，仰頭喝下，方才錄影時為了效果聲嘶力竭使用過度的嗓子總算得到舒緩。

舞台下的朴正洙話不多，在等待李赫宰調整編舞隊形的休息時間里他們說不到五句話。開口閉口都是工作，朴正洙隨口問了幾句，也不是真的在討一個回答。

李赫宰喊大家集合。金希澈站起身後看見依然懶懶倚在沙發上一動不動的朴正洙，伸手握住他手腕，施力將人拉起。

「走吧，赫宰喊人了。」

朴正洙睜開眼，眼皮下是深深的黑影，像肆虐的瘟疫，在他蒼白的臉上肆無忌憚蔓延。金希澈見他已然起身，松開抓住他的手，準備往大家聚集的地方移動。

「別再扔我藥了。」

朴正洙的聲音輕柔似一團潔白柔軟的棉花，彷彿下一秒就會消失在眾人笑語交雜的談話聲中，金希澈無比清晰地聽見了，他頭也不回，腳步甚至未曾因此放慢。

「我聽不懂你在說什麼。」

**03**

「特哥好像又開始吃藥了。」

金希澈下了節目，正坐在酒店房間里發著呆，忽然收到李赫宰傳來的私人訊息。

他點開對話欄。李赫宰很少傳私人訊息給他，大多能在群組講完的事就直接說了，比起其他弟弟，他倆的關係彷彿中間都隔著一個人。

他最熟悉的弟弟是李東海，而朴正洙最疼的人是李赫宰，相較之下，他倆更像是情報交換的概念。

「知道了。」他很快回覆，看見訊息旁的未讀數字迅速消失，李赫宰還在線上。

他於是偏頭又想了想，手指在鍵盤上快速地再度敲出回應：「你和東海沒事多去找他，省得他一個人又胡思亂想。」

訊息送出後同樣很快地顯示對方讀取的提醒。金希澈看著亮晃晃的屏幕半天，等不到弟弟回覆，正想打個電話過去問問，李赫宰就傳了張圖片過來。

拍攝角度是從朴正洙家的廚房往客廳拍過去的，他看見李東海正挨著朴正洙坐著，兩人專心致志地盯著電視。金希澈看了眼手機上顯示的時間，星期六晚上，大概是自己的節目。

那是朴正洙多年下來養成的慣例，弟弟們所出演的節目一定要親自看過一輪，即使他們都已是面對鏡頭泰然自若得心應手的綜藝老手，他依然維持著這個習慣。金希澈知道那是融入他骨肉里的責任心作祟。

他放下手機。酒店的房間說大不大說小不小，行李箱敞開著，個人物品散落在四周，下節目後來不及整理的衣物掛在椅背，像一座人造丘陵。

沒有寵物和室友的房間過於安靜，金希澈摸索到床邊的遙控器，打開電視。隨便轉了一台節目，也不是認真要看，只是試圖在萬籟具寂的夜晚里製造些不屬於自己的聲響。

**04**

朴正洙這兩年來，像被細針偷偷戳了一個小孔的氣球，以肉眼可見的速度不斷地消瘦下來。

那些曾經與弟弟一同上健身房所鍛鍊出的肌肉，彷彿全都隨著年齡的增長一層層剝落，到最後，只剩他自己瘦骨伶仃的一副身軀。

金希澈在旁看著他逐年累月愈發深刻的側臉線條，以及逐漸削尖的下巴，他想，等弟弟們退伍，人多了熱鬧了，也許就會好一些。

人多起來，朴正洙就沒有時間再去胡思亂想。金希澈已經記不得自己有多少次深夜點開ins，因那些朴正洙上傳的曖昧不明的圖片與文字徹夜難眠。

後來，他們真的將弟弟一個個從軍隊中接了回來。

金希澈在聚會時看見他帶著微笑接住弟弟們在興頭上往他方向倒過去的身體，看著他左邊嘴角的梨窩因而一閃一閃浮現，他憑著三分酒意認真地望進那人的眼睛，發現那些笑意再也進不去他的眼底。

他想，終究還是到了這天。

朴正洙心裡那片砂土飛揚的遼闊荒漠，終於殘酷地將最後一方綠洲也徹底掩埋。

於是他在漫天揚起的沙塵中，在狂風驟沙中，像陷進了沙塵暴失去視力的旅人，茫然地伸手往四周摸索，試圖尋找根本不存在的方向。

**05**

澳門場結束後成員們總算獲得了短暫的休息時間，只剩下六月底的馬尼拉場以及年底的首爾安可場，巡演就將告一段落。

然而金希澈的行程依然緊湊地一如既往，錄影結束後，他斜躺在酒店房間柔軟的大床打遊戲，太陽穴隱隱作疼。

他的感冒因為長期作息不正常，加上沒有充分休息的緣故一直沒轉好，像根除不掉的病根，一直盤踞在那兒，偶爾用令他猝不及防的劇烈咳嗽與強烈頭痛宣告著自己的存在。

朴正洙打過來時他正好打到魔王關，大叫一聲後眼睜睜看著遊戲主角因閃躲不及而光榮犧牲。他嘆了一口氣，滑開屏幕按下擴音。

「在打遊戲？」朴正洙的聲音滿是掩蓋不了的疲倦，從手機那頭悠悠傳來。金希澈滑進被窩。

酒店的床褥總有股揮之不去的消毒水味兒，即使他住了兩周多仍頑固地不肯散去。他皺了皺鼻子，雙腳蹬了蹬，把被單往下扯。

「嗯。」他把手機放到枕頭旁，向上伸手摸到床頭板上的控制介面，將房內的燈光調暗了些。朴正洙似乎在外頭，聽得見戶外的環境音。

「你還沒回家？」他看了眼亮晃晃的手機屏幕，上頭已是凌晨時分，電話那頭傳來電梯開門時叮一聲的清脆鈴聲。朴正洙沒回答，透過通話聽見電梯門重又關上的沈重聲響。

電梯里的訊號不太穩定，朴正洙的聲音變得斷斷續續。他思考著是否要直接結束通話，連線不穩的噪音吵得他頭疼又要復發，然而下個瞬間又恢復正常。朴正洙大概出了電梯。

他倆沈默無言，聽朴正洙安安靜靜穿越走廊，皮鞋鞋跟敲在地板的聲音。

幾秒後酒店房間內響起一道刺耳的鈴聲。金希澈匆匆對著已然暗下的手機屏幕說了聲等我一下，掀開身上的棉被下床應門。

打開門後看見方才與自己通話的人斜倚在房間外的梁柱，依然顯示著通話中的手機被他拎在手上。他看見金希澈開門，嘴角勉勉強強扯出一個幅度很小的微笑。

「你把我的藥扔了，要負責讓我睡著啊。」

朴正洙的聲音輕輕的，似是調侃，卻又彷彿再認真不過。金希澈望進那人淡漠的雙眼，裡頭漆黑一片，像窗戶外頭沒有星星的灰暗穹頂。

**06**

即使朴正洙已經把電視聲音調到最小，金希澈還是模模糊糊地醒了。

他揉著眼睛試圖理清狀況，看見朴正洙穿著睡前自己扔給他的那件寬大T恤，縮著腳坐在床頭，下巴抵在膝蓋上，背後墊了幾顆枕頭，正面無表情地轉著頻道。

大概是聽見自己翻身的動作，他轉過頭來。

「吵醒你了嗎？」

朴正洙的聲音溫溫柔柔。金希澈從昏暗的房間里看對方下巴抵在膝蓋，轉頭望著自己。

映著室內晦澀不明的光線，朴正洙那雙沒被T恤掩蓋住的雙腿顯得更加纖細，瘦得彷彿只剩附著在骨頭上面薄薄的一層皮肉。

他抓了顆枕頭塞到自己身後，半坐起身。

「沒，大概是年紀大了，時間一到就醒了吧。」

他伸手去抓朴正洙交疊在膝蓋上的其中一隻手，像審視什麼珍貴的寶物般細細捧在手中把玩。

朴正洙默許了他的舉動，手沒抽開，只是又默默地將頭轉回前方，無聲地看著酒店內為數不多的頻道。

深夜的節目無聊至極，朴正洙來來回回轉了好幾遍也沒真正停下來細看。大概是到了整點，節目逐漸開始有了更動，他最終將電視屏幕停在了一檔國外旅遊節目。

他們出國的次數多到數不清，金希澈甚至覺得他閉著眼睛都能從下車處一路走到安檢口。朴正洙早年偶爾還會說著想去私人旅行，後來大概是不得不與過於密集的行程妥協，也沒聽他再提。

只是偶爾深夜醒來，總能看見朴正洙一個人，在他那一塵不染、潔白的幾乎是偏執的客廳里，抱著膝蓋縮在沙發上，看那些不知重播幾次的旅遊節目。

金希澈看著顯示屏上操著一口澳洲腔英語的主持人隻身站在莽莽蒼蒼的大漠里，戴著防風鏡，身上的卡其色探險服被刮來的黃沙翻攪得飛揚。

幸好有韓文字幕，金希澈想。這主持人一張嘴就吃進一口黃沙，恐怕連話都說不清。

「傳說在撒哈拉沙漠里，有種存在了數千萬年的石頭。它來自於某種植物的結晶，這種植物的種子天生成對，根莖相連，花形如玫瑰。」

「它們依附著彼此，緊緊相連，若其中一株死亡，另一株也會逐漸枯萎。」

「無數年後，枯萎的軀體與滾滾黃沙相互交融，砂石風化結晶，成了嬌艷欲滴的玫瑰花瓣。」

「一朵朵栩栩如生的玫瑰花就這樣在漫漫黃沙中兀自綻放，人們因而將之取名為沙漠玫瑰。」

「它沒有普通玫瑰花的綠葉與尖刺，只有一瓣瓣閃爍著砂粒結晶的花瓣，在大漠中盛開。」

「沙漠玫瑰沒有生命，硬度極低，脆弱易碎。」

「但它永不枯萎，永不凋零。」

**07**

長年伴隨著金希澈的腿傷一直不見好，即使請了最優秀的醫療團隊做最精密的檢查，那場意外對他造成的永久性傷害仍是無法完整痊癒。

他從一開始的不願意面對，到怨天尤人，到咬牙強撐，再到最後的坦然共處，竟也花了將近十年的時間。

金希澈本就是個好勝又不願意喊疼的人，要不當年那根該死的鋼釘也不會硬生生被自己折騰得再度彎曲。

然而，幾年下來，從傷口不時傳來的錐心刺骨般的疼痛，讓他再也無法就此忽略自己的身體並不如想像中足夠堅強的事實。

當他下定決心告訴李赫宰不參加月底的紐約公演，即使很快就被理解的眼神掩蓋，但弟弟眼中一閃而逝的失落還是讓他暗暗攥緊了拳。

「我明白的哥，而且30號還有馬尼拉場嘛，到時哥再和我們一起就好了。」

弟弟故作輕鬆的語氣彷彿試圖安撫他因而愧疚的內心。

李東海識時務地蹭過來撒嬌：「哥你到底搬好家沒有？要不要送你個新冰箱？」

把李東海趕去吵在一旁玩手機玩得飛起的金鐘雲，金希澈縮在沙發上試圖小睡。朴正洙被手上的節目找去補錄旁白，崔始源還在路上尚未抵達，眾人聚在練習室里各自打發時間。

李赫宰坐在他身邊，像是想問話卻又不敢打擾，數次能感覺到他亟欲開口，卻又深呼吸一口氣把話吞下的動作。

「要問什麼快點，我頭有點痛，眯一下。」金希澈最終還是開了口。

「特哥還在吃藥嗎？」李赫宰的聲音小心翼翼。距離他看見朴正洙餐桌上沒收拾好的藥盒已經過了半月有餘，除了金希澈外他沒有告訴任何人，連李東海都沒有。

「我那天數了數，如果劑量正常的話他已經吃了一個多月…」

「沒有了。我扔了。」

金希澈側著身子，手枕在腦袋下方，雙腳屈起，像新生兒般蜷縮在沙發一角試圖入睡，劇烈的頭疼彷彿隨時都將襲來。感冒真的拖太久了，看來下次該去吊個水，他的聲音因長期的疲倦而沙啞不已。

「都扔了。」

**08**

馬尼拉場結束後一伙人興致十足說要慶功，順帶提前替隊長慶祝生日。礙於各種因素沒辦法出酒店，弟弟們索性擠在朴正洙房裡，一時間人聲嘈雜。

每次巡演結束後金希澈的腿總是隱隱作疼，排練與正式演出連著下來他的腿已經到了極限，即使李赫宰已經在演出途中特意替他留出許多休息的空檔，依然無法遏止傷口不住發疼。

朴正洙難得看起來心情好了些，或許是由於巡演告一段落，一直扛在肩上的壓力少了點，也或許是因為弟弟退伍在即，成員歸隊總是能讓他們滿心歡喜。

他不想破壞一伙人歡騰的氣氛，趁著經紀人們到隔壁房間討論明日回國行程，跟著經紀人悄悄退了出來，從運動衫口袋摸出房卡，刷卡進門。

狂歡結束後疲倦感瘋狂湧上，面朝下直接摔進柔軟床鋪。他蹭掉腳上拖鞋鑽進被窩，膝蓋處的疼痛愈發明顯，像有千萬根針不停地刺進最深層的神經元，又酸又疼。

物理性的強烈疼痛讓他甚至冒起了冷汗，屈起身子抱著膝蓋試圖緩和痛感，與演出後的疲憊相互堆疊，他迷迷糊糊地睡了過去。

睡夢中他又變回當年意氣風發無所畏懼的弱冠少年。頂著特立獨行的髮型，眨著那雙深邃的大眼睛，帶著一股橫掃全南韓的氣勢空前出世，憑著一股好勝心成為了眾所矚目的焦點。

少年鋒芒畢露有如正盛開的嬌艷玫瑰，瑰麗外表下是扎手又尖銳的刺，使人望之生畏，只能在遠處興嘆著花朵懾人的美。

直到那些蟄手的尖刺被人毫不留情地一點點拔下，風吹雨淋下不再飽滿的花瓣，傷痕累累的花蕊不再昂揚綻放，乾澀的葉片扭曲著做最後的掙扎。

即使清晨再鮮美的露水也無法止住那股由深處無限蔓延的荒涼。最終，夢里的那朵花消失在滾滾黃沙，漫天砂粒吸乾了最後一滴體內的露水，葉片風化成細小碎屑，花瓣上布滿閃爍結晶。

他成了一朵沙漠玫瑰。

**09**

金希澈再次睜開眼，天邊已經泛起白光。

身上被汗水浸濕的運動衫被換下，柔軟的純棉T恤包裹著他疲倦不已的身軀。睡前被自己捲成一團亂糟糟的棉被工整地覆蓋在他身上，疊起的枕頭溫柔抬起他發疼的小腿。

眼睛酸酸澀澀的，轉頭就感受到枕頭上濕了一小片水漬，熨在臉頰上冰冰涼涼。

窗簾掩了一半，厚重的遮光簾沒有拉上，只有單薄的紗簾虛晃地掩著即將愈發熾熱的日光。

床頭整齊地放著他昨晚迷迷糊糊入睡前隨手扔掉的止痛藥包裝，以及昨晚喝到一半，盛著清水的玻璃杯。

朴正洙頎長的身子佇立在窗邊，身上那件奪目的紅色上衣在微弱的晨光中顯得溫柔了些。

他垂著肩膀默默看向外頭，看點點日光從地平線的那端漸漸擴散開來，似乎沒發現自己醒來，堅毅的側臉在金希澈模糊不清的視線下暈染了開。

「特兒。」

那人聽見他沙啞的嗓音，先是轉過頭，接著邁開步伐往他這裡走來，穿著牛仔褲的雙腿坐到了雙人床的一側。

朴正洙彎下腰，湊到金希澈面前，查看他浮著些許虛汗的額角。他用手抹了抹，再往自己的衣服上抹掉從臉上揩下的薄汗，指腹輕輕撫過他近日逐漸瘦下來的臉龐。

「要回去了。」

金希澈抓著朴正洙覆在自己臉上的手，那人沒有閃躲，手指柔柔地往下勾，另外一隻手撐在床沿。他們十指緊握，金希澈看進他被垂下的瀏海稍稍掩住的雙眼，聽見自己因清晨而依然沙啞的聲線。

「我沒事了。」

他看見朴正洙長久下來闃黑荒蕪的眼神彷彿總算透進了一絲光線，那人捏了捏他們交握著的雙手，嘴角揚起的幅度輕輕淺淺，梨窩像是他們身後逐漸明朗的日光漸漸浮現，他聽見朴正洙柔聲開口：

「我也沒事了。」

**10**

**He sees not this bitter man**

**But the promise of a lover**

**When the darkness washes off**

**He moves into my arms**

**When my darkness leaves**

**When my fall is complete**

**I shall cross this river**

**For them***

(end)

* The Black Atlantic - I Shall Cross This River


End file.
